Eating Away From the Inside Out
by SassySunshine
Summary: - "Britt, is something wrong?" "Nothing's wrong at all." - It is all his fault. It is Alvin Seville's fault that Brittany is in this hospital bed dying. WARNING: Character death. Cartoon. R&R. One-shot.


**Sad one-shot. It's different from what I normally write and I made myself sad writing it. R&R!  
**

* * *

**~Eating Away From the Inside Out~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~**

_The dreary, misty sprinkle of rain shrouds everything in sight, bringing out the dull, painful emotions of so many. Blue-eyed Alvin Seville's messy mop of sandy brown hair is stuffed underneath his signature red hat as he slams the phone down on the receiver. He grabs his leather jacket and tosses it over his pajama shirt, a red t-shirt with a yellow A in the center, and heads out the door in nothing but slippers. _Why did it have to be Brittany?_ His mind raced as he ran toward downtown, toward the hospital of all places to go at this time of night. It was nine fifteen P.M. and he was supposed to be catching up on his sleep. But here he was, sprinting down dangerously slippery sidewalks to go see his ex-girlfriend. _

_ "Brittany's in the hospital dying because of what you said about her. It got back to her Alvin, you four-timing jerk," the memory of Charlene telling him this on the phone no more than a minute earlier haunts his mind. He knows this is entirely his fault – he just refuses to admit it. _I should've seen the signs…

…

_"Brittany, aren't you going to eat? This is your favorite place!"_

_ "I'm not in the mood, Charlene…"_

_ "Britt, is something wrong?"_

_ "Nothing's wrong at all."_

…

Alvin can remember when he finally shattered Brittany's heart. Alvin can remember telling a girl that he thought Brittany was fat, annoying, sang with no words coming out, and liked to sit in the corner alone, all for attention. Alvin can remember how harshly Brittany had treated him. Alvin can remember how a rift grew between them and they stopped speaking to each other. Alvin can remember the pain in her eyes every time they locked gazes. Alvin can remember how he noticed Brittany had dropped weight.

…

_Limbs burning, stomach screaming, sick feelings, nausea. But this would all be worth it eventually. Limp auburn hair cascading down her unhealthily slim, bony back. Weak arms gripping the sides of the treadmill. Sore legs begging for a break. This was not the girl Brittany Marie Miller was a month ago at the time of the break-up. This was what she had become to impress him. To please him. To win him back over all the others whom he had cheated on her with._

_ "You're deranged," she mutters, grinning coyly into the mirror in front of the treadmill, "but this will all be worth it eventually."_

…

Alvin is running. He's panting breathlessly. He's entering the white, sickly-smelling hospital in the intensive care unit, right where Charlene said Brittany's room was located. He walks up to the receptionist.

"Brittany Miller," he wheezes, "what's her room number?"

"Her room is number 228. Keep heading straight and take a right, fourth door on the left."

"Thank you."

…

_She never eats at the dinner table anymore. She doesn't want her family to know what she's doing to herself. She always eats in her room now. She always eats in here because in reality, she doesn't eat. The blue-eyed girl throws another wasted meal into her trashcan and lifts up her shirt a bit to reveal her concave stomach a bit in the mirror. Her lanky body doesn't look right. She isn't the pretty girl she used to be._

_ "I'm still so fat," she murmurs angrily, flinging herself down on her bed. _

_ "Alvin doesn't want a fat peasant. He wants a skinny princess, and that's what he'll get."_

…

Disheveled and messy, Alvin's presence is acknowledged as he steps into Brittany's hospital room and sees the unimaginable. Brittany is paler than he's ever seen. Her ribcage is clearly visible through her thin hospital gown. Her legs are tiny and bony, like those of a five-year-old. Her arms are even skinnier than the legs. Her cheeks cave in, her stomach caves in, and her whole body is like a bag of bones.

"This is your fault," the brunette, tall sister standing by her bed accuses, pointing a finger while sniffling, "if you hadn't insulted her and called her fat, she would have never ruined herself." Jeanette's green eyes are ablaze with upset and fury. Eleanor is pushing her malnourished sister's hair from her closed eyelids. Charlene is leaning against the wall, crying softly. Alvin stares guiltily down at his feet right as the doctor walks in with Miss Miller.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to save her," the doctor says direly with a sigh. He turns to all of the room's occupants.

"Her body is far too malnourished, and she's lucky she's lived this long. Her heart could stop any time, and I'm only giving her a half hour more of life time. I suggest you say your good-byes now while you can."

He walks out, leaving the five alone. Eleanor, Jeanette, and Miss Miller mourn over her fragile body for a few minutes and whisper their good-byes, and then leave the room. Charlene is up next. She has a small one-sided talk with the unconscious being in the bed. She hugs her gently, trying not to hurt her any more. Alvin is last.

"I never, ever wanted you to do this to yourself," he whispers. His tone rises.

"This is my fault."Anger and resentment meant for himself are obviously present. He takes his red hat and smashes it to the floor.

"Why did I have to put you through this?" He's yelling now. Calming for a moment, he kneels beside her.

"I never stopped loving you, and I don't know why I ever gave you up and called you those things. I love you Brittany, and I'll never forget you." He kissed her forehead gently and right then the heart monitor draws on the dreaded flat-line. Alvin began to sob into his hands right next to the dead body. He grabs his hat and wrings it in his hands. "I'll be with you soon," he murmurs, walking out of the room.

…

**OBITUARY**

Brittany Marie Miller  
1995 – 2012  
17 years old  
Died of heart failure, malnourishment  
Dear sister, best friend, and girlfriend  
Last Words: "I need to be skinny for him. It's what he wants."  
You will be greatly missed.

…

**OBITUARY**

Alvin Chase Seville  
1994-2012  
18 years old  
Died of gunshot wounds to the head and chest  
Dear brother, best friend, boyfriend  
Last Words: "I'm coming for you, Brittany."  
You will be dearly cherished and missed.

* * *

**That wa****s sad now, wasn't it? R&R! Chapter 8 of Whodunit is in the works!**


End file.
